


Hey Baby

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	Hey Baby

Oppai  
Oppai  
Online  
Sure!)

Sunny walked in the lair, reading a book. She was unaware it was mating season for the turtles

Raph sat in his room, his door locked and frowned. He stayed silent as mating season started to take affect  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
I'll do my part tomorrow I'm going to sleep sorry DX  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
Online  
It's fine, night :) )  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Hi XD  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
Online  
Hi :)  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ok can you start?  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
Online  
It's your turn...I already started)  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Oh ok sorry DX  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara was at the lair and sitting on the couch watching tv.

Leo was in the dojo meditating trying to keep his mind off of his mating season.

Oppai  
Oppai  
Online  
"Hey Clara, have you seen Leo?" Sunny asks as she walks up to her

Raph jumped as he heard Clara's name  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Yeah he's in the dojo meditating," Clara said to her.

Leo heard Sunny and he got horny for her because he was on his mating season.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
Online  
Sunny smiled and nodded. "Thanks" she said and headed towards the dojo

Raph tries to hold it back. "I can't....not to her..."  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara continued watching tv on the couch.

Leo tackled her the moment she appeared in the dojo and begin nipping her neck.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
Online  
"A-aah! L-Leo!" Sunny blushes deeply and struggled to get away

Raph couldn't hold it back and he walked out his room, heading to Clara  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara was watching tv not knowing Raph was coming to her.

Leo pinned her down with his weight and he nipped and sucked on her shoulders leaving hickies.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
Online  
He watched her and forcefully pinned her down on the couch

Sunny whimpered and struggled. "L-Leo! S-stop it!!" She started to cry  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara squirmed and struggled underneath him.  
"Let me go Raph!"

Leo shook his head no and took off her shirt sucking on a nipple pinching the other one.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
Online  
He stayed silent and bit her neck, sucking and licking it

She blushes deeply and tried holding back her moans. "L-Leo....please, I-I don't want this...." She begged, whimpering as she tried kicking him off  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara started to moan softly blushing looking up at him. She decided to just let him do it.

Leo switched nipples giving the other one the same treatment.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
Online  
Raph gave her hickies all around her neck and he played with her breasts and nipples

"L-Leo....." She starts to moan, blushing deeply.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara blushed as she mewled. She arched her back.  
"Raph I love you!"

Leo went down sucking on her clit rubbing it with his thumb.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
Online  
He smirks slightly and looks at her, rubbing her clit with his thumb

"N-No...n-not there...." Sunny blushes deeply, trying to close her legs  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara blushed and whimpered shivering in delight.

Leo opened her legs and parted her labia fingering her pumping two fingers in and out of her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
Online  
He slipped his finger inside he, fingering her 

"N-not t-two! L-Leo!" She moans out loudly

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara moaned shuddering in pleasure.

Leo rubbed along her lining then massaged her g spot.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He fingered her, smirking as he purrs in her ear

She blushes deeply and shivered, moaning as her body wouldn't let her struggle to get away. "L-Leo...." She whimpered  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara mewled arching her back.

Leo slipped his tongue into her and lapped along her inner walls.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He fingered her and starts licking her

Sunny blushes deeply and moans loudly  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara whimpered shivering in delight.

Leo lapped at her g spot.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He continued

She blushes deeply as she was close. "L-Leo...s-something coming...." She moans  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara moaned.

Leo lapped at it again wanting her to cum.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He Smirks

she moaned loudly and came  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Raph please!" Clara whimpered.

Leo took out his member and rammed it into her thrusting slowly and gently.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He smirked and took out his member, thrusting it inside her

She gasped. "L-Leo! I-It's too big!"  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara screamed in pain tears streaming down her cheeks.

Leo stopped still inside her waiting for her to get used to him.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He stopped and waited for he to adjust to him

she blushes deeply and held onto him, nodding when she was ready  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara soon moaned in pleasure.

Leo nodded and continued thrusting faster into her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
he continued to thrust inside her

She blushed deeply, moaning his name loudly  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara moaned arching her back wrapping her legs around his waist.

Leo gripped her hips grinding against her his hips slapping against hers.

Oppai  
Oppai  
He held her waist tightly as he slammed into her

Sunny moans lously, arching her back as she blushed deeply  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara mewled scratching his shoulders gripping them.

Leo reached her g spot pounding into it growling.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He pounded into her g-spot, growling

She gasped and blushed deeply, holding onto him. "L-Leo...." she whimpered, frowning  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara moaned reaching her peak cumming all around him.

Leo came inside her and filled her up with his seed pulling out panting.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
Raph groaned and came inside her

Sunny blushed deeply as she came after him, blushing deeply looking up at him with tears in her eyes  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara moaned then panted blushing.

Leo nuzzled her neck churring as he kissed her cheek.  
"I love you sweetie."  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He patted and pulled her close, kissing her neck. "I love you..."

Sunny moved closer to him. "L-Leo...." she held onto him tightly  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara blushed nuzzling his neck.

Leo wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
he wrapped his arms around her

She stayed close to him  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara hugged him back.

Leo hugged her to him tightly.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
should we timeskip to morning?)  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Sure  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
Raph still slept, holding Clara close

Sunny yawned and woke, rubbing her eyes tiredly  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara woke up nuzzling him.

Leo woke up nuzzling her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
Raph woke and looked at her, holding her close

She blushed at him and thought

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"What do you wanna do today sexy?"

Leo nuzzled her churring happily.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
"I'm not sure. Whatever is fine with you" he churred

She blushed and giggled softly  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"More sex?" Clara asked him seriously.

Leo looked at her.  
"What would you like for breakfast sweetie?"  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He chuckled and kissed her head. "maybe later babe" he smiles

"U-um...I'm fine with anything...Leo...do you remember what happened last night...?" she blushed deeply  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara nodded and pouted cutely.

"Yeah why sweetheart? I loved it."  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He smiled softly. "You hungry?"

"I know you did...b-but....I'm sorry..." she looks down. "I didn't know it was mating season..." she frowns slightly  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara nodded.

"It's ok my love," Leo said hugging her close to him.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He nodded and stood, patting her head

She held onto him. "ok Leo..."  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara got up and got dressed.

Leo got up and went to go take a shower.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
Raph went to take a shower

Sunny blushed as she was naked and grabbed her clothes  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara went to go make breakfast for everyone.

Leo turned on the water washing his body.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
Sunny got dressed and walked in the kitchen

Raph washed  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara was sone making breakfast for everyone putting them on plates.

Leo dried himself off.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
Sunny blushed. "M-Morning Clara..." She mumbled softly 

Raph got out and dried himself off, sighing softly  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Morning Sunny," Clara said smiling at her.

Leo went out into the kitchen slapping Sunny's butt cheeks.  
"Hey baby."

Oppai  
Oppai  
Sunny jumped and blushes deeply, rubbing her but as she looked up at him. "H-Hi L-Leo..." She mumbled shyly, not use to this side of him

Raph walked in and wrapped his arms around Clara's waist, playing with her panties. "Hey" he purred in her ear  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara started to moan blushing.  
"R-Raph please!"

Leo smirked at Sunny kissing her lips softly.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He smirks slightly at her and lagged her head. "Shh...the others will wake up"

She blushes and kissed him back  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"B-but you're the one who did it!" Clara said blushing.

Leo pulled away from her lips and sat down to eat.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
"You're the one that moaned out" he points out, chuckling

Sunny sat next to him and ate  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara ignored him and just sat down eating.

Leo continued to eat his food.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He smiled at her and sat next to her, eating

Sunny ate and soon finished, stretching  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara continued to eat.

Leo finished eating as well. He got up.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He soon finished eating and got up, washing his dish

Sunny looks up at him  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara washed her dish too then sat down on the couch watching tv.

Leo picked her up bridal style smirking taking her to his room.  
"How about some morning sex hmm?" he purred huskily to her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
Raph walked over to her

"B-But what if the others wake up..." She blushed and looked up at him  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara continued watching tv.

"It's ok. They already know you're mine."  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He wrapped his arms around her waist, purring in her ear

she blushed and held onto him. "P-Please don't go too rough this time...I'm still sore from last night"  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara squeaked blushing looking at him.

Leo nodded as he laid her down and nipped and sucked on her neck leaving hickies.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He smirks and kissed and sucked her neck, leaving more hickies

She blushes deeply, holding onto him as she moans

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara started to moan. Soon Donnie came out hearing them.  
"Raph not here!" she moaned.

Leo nipped and sucked on her shoulders leaving dark purple marks.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He looked at her. "Already knows your mine" he smirks slightly

She blushes deeply, looking at them  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara blushed looking away from him.

Leo took off her shirt sucking on a nipple tweaking the other.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
"Don't worry babe...I won't let him touch you...." He glared at Donnie, pulling he close

She gasped and moans  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara squeaked and blushed even more red.

Leo switched nipples giving the other one the same treatment.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
Sorry for this to be so sudden but I'm going on a hike, later)

He Held her close and smirks

She moans loudly  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Oh ok it's ok 

Clara blushed and nuzzled him.

Leo sucked on her clit rubbing it.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
back)

he starts rubbing her clit

Sunny blushed deeply and panted, moaning  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Ahh Raph please!" Clara moaned out.

Leo fingered her pumping them in and out of her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He smirks and starts to finger her

She gripped the bed sheets and moaned, trying not to moan too loud  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara moaned arching her back.

Leo rubbed along her lining.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He kept fingering her and smirks, kissing her neck

She moans, blushing deeply  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara whimpered shuddering in pleasure.

Leo massaged her core scissoring her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He smirks and starts scissoring her

She gasped and moaned loudly  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara squeaked blushing.

Leo then rammed his dick into her really fast.

Oppai  
Oppai  
He smirks slightly and entered her, trusting hard and fast

She gasped and moans loudly, calling his name in pleasure  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara moaned arching her back.

Leo slammed into her harder and deeper.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He slammed into her faster and harder

Sunny moans loudly, arching her back  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara mewled gripping his shoulders.

Leo gripped her hips bucking into her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He held her and groans softly'

Sunny moaned loudly  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara whimpered scratching his shoulders.

Leo pounded her g spot growling.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He held her and slammed into her g spot, smirking

Sunny moans loudly  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara moaned and came all around him.

Leo came inside her filling her up with his seed.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He groaned and came inside her

Sunny moaned loudly and came after him  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara moaned then panted.

Leo groaned pulling out of her panting.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He pulled out of her and panted

Sunny blushes deeply, holding onto the bed sheets  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara kissed his cheek.

Leo nuzzled her neck churring.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He birdied his face in her neck, purring

she blushed has held onto him  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara started to moan again.  
"God you sure are horny aren't you?"

Leo rubbed her hips pulling her onto his lap.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He chuckled softly and smirks, still purring

She held o to him, blushing deeply

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"God you're so hot Raph!" Clara whimpered.

Leo put his chin on top of her head rubbing her back.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He smirks slightly. "I know..." He rubbed his member against her

She blushed and looked up at him, thinking  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara whimpered and mewled.  
"Again Raph?"

Leo groped her boobs roughly.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
"Yeah, but let's do something a little different" he purred in her ear

She jumped and moans, blushing deeply as she gently grabbed his member, slowly stroking him  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara blushed and nodded looking up at him.

Leo began to growl and churr loving it.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He pulled her off of him and smirks slightly, holding his member up to her. "Make me feel good"

She looks back at him as she continued to stroke him, blushing. "A-Am I doing it right?"  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara nodded and began rubbing his dick then took it into her mouth.

Leo churred and nodded shoving it into her mouth.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He smirks slightly and churred

Her eyes widened in surprise, blushing deeply as she sucked him  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara deep throated him sucking on his dick.

Leo growled and chirped arching his back.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He groans and churred, arching his back as he held her head

She soon began to deep throat him, blushing deeply  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara stroked his shaft while she continued to suck on it.

Leo churred and moaned cumming into her mouth.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He churred and groaned as he came in her mouth

Sunny blushes deeply and pulled away. She opened her mouth and felt the sticky substance. "W-what do I do...?"  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara swallowed it and looked up at him.

"You swallow it baby," Leo said smirking at her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He smirks at her. "You're so naughty"

She blushed more and did so  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara smiled and giggled.

Leo grinned and bit her neck hard marking her as his mate.

Oppai  
Oppai  
He leaned in he neck and marked her

she blushes deeply and held onto him  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara started to moan in pain.

Leo lapped up the blood on her neck seeping from the wound.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He licked away the blood

she held onto him, shaking slightly as it hurt  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara moaned in pleasure blushing.

Leo kissed her cheek rubbing her hips.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He pulled away and smirks

she blushed and leans on him  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara kissed his cheek.

Leo nuzzled her neck.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He smiled

she looks around  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara got up and went into Raph's room dressing as a playboy bunny.

Leo smirked.  
"Wanna role play baby?" he purred asking her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He watched her and waits

"R-Roleplay?" She blushed and looks up at him  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara came back showing off her outfit.

Leo nodded smirking.  
"Yeah like I'm your teacher and you're my naughty student."  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He looks up and smirks seeing her

shw blushed and looks down shyly. "Ok..."  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara blushed looking down at him.  
"H-how do I look?"

Leo churred and hugged her tightly to him.  
"You are just so adorable!"  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
"You look amazing" he smirks

she blushed and smiles slightly at him  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara sat down on his lap pressing her boobs against his plastron.

Leo looked at her.  
"So what do you want us to role play as?"  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He smiled and held her waist

"Your neko maid!" She smiles and purred like a cat

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara pressed her boobs against his face.

"Then I'm your master."  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
he looks up at her

She smiles at him  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara whispered to him, "make love to me sexy."

Leo gave her a neko maid outfit.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He chuckled and licked her breasts

She smiled happily and put it on ( tumblr_nca6yeJFNP1tcheifo1_500 )  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara started to moan.

Leo had a nosebleed and groped her boobs roughly.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He smirks

She blushed and moans  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara blushed then put her butt in Raph's face.

Leo grinded against her licking her neck.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He chuckled and slapped her

She moans  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara squeaked and gasped blushing.

Leo nipped her ear wrapping his arms around her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He smirks at her

She blushed deeply at him  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara looked away from him embarrassed.

Leo sucked on her earlobe.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He chuckled and kept slapping her

She moans and held onto him  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara moaned and mewled.

Leo nipped and sucked on her neck leaving hickies.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He smirks at her

She moans  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara took off her outfit now she was naked.

Leo nipped and sucked on her shoulders leaving marks.

Oppai  
Oppai  
He smirks more

She blushed and looks at him  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara wanted him to do more to her.

Leo groped her butt cheeks slapping them.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He started to slap her butt again

She moans  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara mewled and moaned.

Leo flipped her over and grinded her against her butt.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He smirks at her. "You like that?"

She blushed deeply and moans loudly  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara nodded blushing.

Leo entered into her from behind.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He grinned at her

She gasped. "W-Wait...." she blushed deeply  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara licked his neck.

Leo stopped but was still inside her.  
"What is it sweetheart?"  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He gripped her but and groped her breasts

Sunny blushed deeply. "Y-You're too big..."  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara whimpered arching her back.

"But I need to have sex with you baby. I'm not that big."  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He smirked at her

she blushed deeply  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara made hickies on his neck.

Leo started thrusting inside her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He kept groping her breasts

She blushed deeply and moans  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara groaned shivering in delight.

Leo slammed into her harder and faster.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He smirks

She moans loudly

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara kissed his lips softly.

Leo gripped her hips bucking into her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He kissed her back

She moans loudly  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara deepened the kiss.

Leo reached her core pounding into it.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
I'm going out to eat, later)

He pulled her closer

Sunny moans loudly  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ok I'll be sleeping

Clara blushed and giggled.

Leo hit it again wanting her to cum.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He smirks and held her

She moaned loudly  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara rubbed his plastron.

Leo came inside her pulling out panting.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He looks up at her. "I love you"

Sunny blushes deeply. "L-Leo...I-Is it really ok for you to release inside me?"  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"I love you too," Clara said to him.

Leo shrugged.  
"I want you to have my children."  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He smirked at her

She blushed deeply. "I-Is it even possible for me to bear children with you?"  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara giggled nuzzling him.

Leo nodded as he purred nipping her neck.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
H pulled her closer 

She blushed and moaned  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara blushed licking his lips.  
"Make love to me Raph."

Leo laid down cuddling her close to him falling asleep.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He nodded and kissed her deeply

She blushed and held onto him  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara moaned kissing him back.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit

Oppai  
Oppai  
he entered her and starts thrusting  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara moaned arching her back.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He kissed her neck as he thrusts  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara mewled gripping his shoulders.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
he slammed into her  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara whimpered scratching his shoulders.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He held her and kept slamming into her  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara moaned wrapping her legs around his waist.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He groaned and came inside her  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara came too all around him panting.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He pulled away and panted  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara bit his neck drawing blood.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He chuckled at her  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara licked up the blood.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He held her close

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"I love you sexy."  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
"I love you too babe"  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara cuddled against him and fell asleep.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He smiled at her and held her close  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
The next morning Clara woke up.

Leo woke up nuzzling her awake.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
Raph was still asleep

Sunny yawned and looked up at him tiredly  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara nuzzled him awake.

Leo smiled at her.  
"Morning baby."  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He yawned and rubbed his eyes

Sunny looks up at him and rubbed her eyes. "Morning...." She starts to drift off into sleep again  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara kissed his cheek.  
"Morning sexy."

Leo smiled cuddling against her holding her in his arms.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
"Morning babe" he purred softly

She blushes slightly and smiles. "T-that tickles...." She giggled softly  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara blushed at that.

Leo chuckled and nuzzled her neck.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He smiled

she blushed and giggled more  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara got up and went to take a shower.

Leo got up and went to go make breakfast.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
I gotta get ready for school)

Hw waited for her

she watched him  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ok

Clara got out drying herself off.

Leo gave her an omelet and sausage.

Oppai  
Oppai  
He smiled at her

she smiles ad ate  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara smiled back.

Leo started eating as well.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
Raph chuckled softly

Sunny looks at him as she ate  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara got up and got dressed.

Leo soon finished eating.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He looks at her and smiled

Sunny looks at him smiling  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara kissed his cheek.

Leo kissed her lips softly.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He smiled

She blushed and kissed back  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara rubbed his crotch.

Leo deepened the kiss.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He groans

Sinny blushes deeply  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara got up and ran away from him.

Leo kissed her roughly.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
"Hey!" He ran after her

Sunny pulled away quickly wen panted for air  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara giggled and hid in the sewers.

Leo nipped her ear.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He ran after her

sunny slowly pushed him away. "L-Leo...I-I can't take another day of sex in a row...I-I need to rest...." She mumbled frowning  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara was quiet behind a pillar.

"Who said anything about sex?" Leo said sucking on her earlobe.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He looks around. "Babe?"

She blushed. "N-No! I know that's where it's gonna go....." She exclaimed and pushed him away

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara started to giggle.

Leo sighed and stopped.  
"No it wasn't sweetie. I do have self control."  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He heard her and smirks. "I wonder where she is"

"You didn't the first time....." She frowns and curled up, hugging her knees close  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara then was quiet.

Leo sighed stroking her cheek.  
"I know but now that I did it with you the first time I have more self control now."  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He moved closer to where she was hiding

She blushed and looked up at him, frowning slightly  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara was still silent.

Leo sighed pulling her onto his lap.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He found her and pulled her close

She blushed and looked up at him  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara blushed looking up at him.

Leo rubbed her hips.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He smiled

shw looks up at him. "I'm sorry"  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara nuzzled his neck.

Leo nodded and smiled at her.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He chuckled and held her close

She smiles slightly back at him  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Raph I love you."

"I love you sweetheart."  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
I'm going hiking so I'll be gone for a while)

h smiled. "I love you too"

"I love you too Leo" she cuddled close to him  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Oh ok 

Clara blushed and hugged him tightly rubbing his crotch.

Leo snuggled against her rubbing her hips.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He watched her and pulled her close

Sunny blushed and looked at him  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara looked up at him blushing.

Leo kissed her all over her face.

Oppai  
Oppai  
He kissed her

she giggled and smiled  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara kissed him back.

Leo kissed her lips softly.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He pulled her closer

She kissed back, blushing deeply  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara squeaked blushing.

Leo deepened the kiss.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He smirked and deepened the kiss

Sunny blushed more  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara moaned into the kiss deepening it as well.

Leo kissed her roughly rubbing her hips.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He slipped his tongue in her mouth

Sunny blushes deeply and held onto him  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara let him explore her mouth.

Leo nipped her bottom lip asking for entrance.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He danced her tongue with his

she opened he mouth, blushing  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara sucked on his tongue playing with it.

Leo slid his tongue into her mouth French kissing her.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He smirks in the kiss

Sunny moaned softly, blushing deeply  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara moaned.

Leo wrestled with her tongue.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He pulled her closer and sucked on her tongue

Sunny fought back, not really having a chance at winning  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara let him win as she panted.

Leo came out on top smirking.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He gently bit down and smirked at her

She blushed more

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Ahh Raph please!" Clara said whimpering.

Leo nipped and sucked on her neck.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
"Yes babe?" He asked her

Sunny blushes deeply and frowns slightly  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara blushed.  
"Please stop."

Leo stopped looking at her.  
"What's wrong sweetie?"  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He blinked. "Is something wrong? Usually you too me to keep going..."

she he shook her head. "N-No...N-Nothing's wrong..."  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"I'm just not in the mood for it right now."

Leo looked at her.  
"I know something's wrong. Please tell me."  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He looked at her worried and nodded. "Alright...but are you sure nothing else is wrong?" He asked and held her close

Sunny looks up at him, frowning. "I-I...." She was too scared to say it  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara nodded snuggling against his plastron.

Leo looked at her.  
"Come on darling spit it out."  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He held her close and kissed her forehead

"I'm scared...of what my family will say if I get pregnant by you...." She whimpered, shaking  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara started to cry.  
"Raph I never told you this but I have a boyfriend."

Leo sighed stroking her cheek.  
"It shouldn't matter what they think. We're a family now."  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He looked at her shocked. "Y-You....you what...?"

She frowned. "B-but...." She whimpered and sobbed. "I'm still scared of what they'll say or do..."  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara nodded starting to cry.  
"He's been my boyfriend since before I met you."

Leo stroked her cheek.  
"They won't because I'll stop them."  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He looked at her shocked, not really angry or sad. "I-I...I'm sorry I-I...."

she looked at him. "Y-You'll stop them...? H-How...?"  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"It's ok. I love you Raph not him."

"I don't know yet but I'll find a way."  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
"Aren't you gonna break up with him?" He asked

She looks at him and looks down. "D-Don't hurt them..."  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara sighed and nodded.  
"I did but he keeps on stalking me."

Leo sighed.  
"I won't ok baby?"  
2 days ago Delete · Edit

Oppai  
Oppai  
I gotta get ready for school)

He frowned and pulled her close. "I'll protect you"

She nodded and hugged him  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ok bye 

Clara snuggled against his chest.

Leo hugged her back kissing her lips softly.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He held her close

She kissed him back  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara fell asleep in his arms.

Leo fell asleep as well.  
1 day ago Delete · Edit  
Oppai  
Oppai  
He slept

Sunny fell asleep


End file.
